


Freckles

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Series: Elissa Warner x Medusa [5]
Category: Astoria: Fate's Kiss (Visual Novel), Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adults, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Freckles, Funny, Girls Kissing, Immortality, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Scars, Short & Sweet, Straddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Medusa decides to count each of Elissa's freckles. Elissa is not amused.





	Freckles

"What're you doing?"  
  
Elissa looked over to find Medusa poking each individual freckle on her shoulder while muttering under her breath. An eyebrow raised slowly in confusion and, her face twisting into a slight pout.  
  
"I'm counting your freckles. They're adorable, plus I find it funny that you only have them on your right shoulder and not your left." Medusa explained with a grin, going right back to counting under her breath as though she didn't get interrupted. She flicked Elissa's nose with her free hand when the other woman let out a snort.  
  
"Stop it. It's annoying." Elissa narrowed her eyes a little, her expression playful despite her lover's very odd actions. Then again, this was a woman that may have turned people to stone when she was a gangster... So this can be considered normal, maybe.  
  
Medusa smirked slightly as she finished at long last, pressing a soft kiss to the small faded scar on Elissa's neck which drew a pleased hum from the younger woman. The gorgon smirked even wider and pulled her mortal girlfriend into her lap, immediatly capturing Elissa's lips with her own in a very hungry and heated kiss.

"So, how many did you count?" Elissa questioned, her brown eyes shining with mischief as her cheeks reddened slightly from the kiss that they just shared. Though she was always a little curious about how many freckles she had on that shoulder.

"Fourteen." Medusa said quickly, bringing her lips to Elissa's once again.

Who knew that freckles could lead to a make-out session?


End file.
